Nein danke means no thanks
by Revenge4Love
Summary: Just a one shot story I wrote, about two of my favourite Millenium characters, in English class. Flames shall be used to fuel my brain in writing better fics.


Disclaimer- I don't own Hellsing

Note- This is something I wrote for an English class and submitted. So I'd thought I'd share it with you. It's called Journal, which in my school is counted as a piece of writing. A journal in my school can be any piece of writing (eg a dialog, a story, a news paper article). I don't know Schrodinger's real age, so I made him about my age.

Journals- Stories

Title- Nein danke means no thanks.

Note- Beware the bad German accents and kreig means war in German

"Nein danke," Rip said shaking her head at the small man, in a white suit, in front of her.

"I insist, you are my best first lieutenant and I insist you take a few days of for a vacation," insisted the major.

Rip shook her head, "No, I have novhere to go and I do not know anyvun here. Plus I know my place is here at Millenium," she finished somewhat sadly, dusting the blood of her white shirt, in her black suit attire.

The major shook his head and stared up at the vampire, "I didn't want to do this, but you are ordered to take a vacation-"

"But-" Rip started but her superior cut her of, with a wave of his gloved hand.

He looked up into her blood red eyes and said "No excuses for it Rip and to make sure you go I shall zend Schrodinger," he said firmly, turned on his heel and walked away, his long white coat dragging on the floor.

Two days later Rip was sitting on a plane to Japan. Her suit was replaced with a casual black t-shirt and jeans. A young werewolf named Schrodinger sat beside her, his normal army uniform was replaced with a dark blue jumper and black cargo pants. Rip had put in her head phones, to ignore the young werewolf that was trying to tie her black curls to the armrest. She pulled her hair from his grasp and gave him a piercing glare that looked like it could melt any metal.

"Do you haf to do zat," she growled, brushing her hair out of his reach.

He smiled, "Konichiwa," he answered. Rip sighed and turned back to the window. "Vhy do you get ze vindow zseat?" he whined, brushing a strand of his own strawberry blond hair out of his yellow eyes.

Rip watched the window bored, "Because I'm older, Schrodinger and zey said you'd be scared if you vere too close to ze vindow".

Schrodinger swore and said, "Vell I vouldn't be. I'm fivteen, for kreigs sake!"

Rip glanced over to the werewolf surprised that he was in his teens, "You're fivteen? I never knew. I always figured you for somevun about… zay zeven".

"Zeven! Honestly Rip get your eyez checked!" Schrodinger said, outraged as the curly haired vampire didn't know his age.

Rip glared and countered, "My eyez are checked, zats vhy I have glasses," she said pointing to the small white rimed spectacle "Anyvay you never told anyvun you vere fivteen".

"Vell I am so-" Schrodinger started, but was cut of by the stewardess.

"Hello Miss, what would you and your son like to drink?" asked the stewardess, curling her light brown hair around her blue eyes.

"Ack, if you think zis little gremlin iz related to me in any vay you are miztaken!"Rip growled at the stewardess, disgusted by her comment.

Schrodinger smiled, "Don't mind her, she'z just a bit," he twirled his finger on the right side of his head, making the 'I think she's crazy' motion.

The stewardess gave Rip an awkward glance and shook her head, "Honestly, Miss, you shouldn't drink in front of your children".

As Rip looked more outraged as Schrodinger's grin grew, "Can I pwease have a Diet Coke?" he asked titling his head on the side, like a cute puppy. The stewardess melted at how adorable the werewolf looked. Rip just sighed and went back to staring, blankly, out the window.

"Here you go," said the stewardess, taking out a Diet Coke. Turning to Rip, she said coldly, "And for the mother," she took out a packet of morning after pills, "Be more carfull in the future". She walked away, Rip looking at her retreated back, hoping she had her gun.

End note- And they never heard from that stewardess again.


End file.
